Magnifica
by neowai
Summary: Num mundo onde espíritos habitam o corpo dos mais poderosos guerreiros, a linha que separa a vida da morte é fina. Mas a profecia fala de uma criança por nascer que terá um coração forte, o coração da Magnífica.


p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Chovia torrencialmente./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Já havia 2 dias que emMarianne/em saíra na missão de procurar o inimigo e levar a ele o seu desafio./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Aquando da sua saída pedira a emLamo/em, o seu fiel porta-voz que transmitisse as seguintes palavras depois da sua partida: - Vou á procura do nosso inimigo para lhe levar o meu desafio. Vou desafiar todos os senhores da guerra, um por um./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Ninguém da ordem conhecia o rosto ou a voz de emMarianne/em, nem sequer sabiam que era uma mulher, uma precaução para o caso de existirem espiões misturados entre as fileiras. Os senhores da guerra eram poderosos e o desafio que ela lhes levava era absurdo, mas era melhor que estar à espera de morrer sem fazer nada. A simples ideia de alguém ousar desafiá-los deixaria os senhores da guerra furiosos, e pessoas furiosas cometiam erros estúpidos, ela não tinha medo de nada, nem da morte, ainda que não tivesse hipótese de vencer uma luta directa contra tamanhos monstros, era inteligente e ousada o suficiente para se tornar um obstáculo. Só tinha pena que o seu espírito não estava à altura de tamanha tarefa./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Certos guerreiros nasciam com espíritos poderosos que lhes davam velocidade e força sobre-humanas, o espírito de emMarianne/em estava bem abaixo dos espíritos dos senhores da guerra e ainda por cima, cada vez que o usava, ficava tonta. Não só o seu espírito ficava aquém, como também, o seu corpo não o aguentava./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Estava a chegar à orla do bosque, no vale lá em baixo, um acampamento. Uma dúzia de tendas dispostas num circulo bem organizado. Algumas pessoas afiavam as armas, outras conversavam e bebiam. Ao centro estava uma pessoa amarrada a um poste grosso de madeira, acorrentada e a sangrar./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Marianne começou a descer a encosta na direção do acampamento. Quando estava próxima, vários guardas se reuniram para lhe barrar a passagem./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"- Quem é você? O que quer daqui? – Bradou um dos guardas./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Marianne respondeu num tom calmo e sereno. – Quero falar com o vosso chefe. Tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Atrás dos guardas uma figura enorme destacou-se e dirigiu-se para Marianne. Devia ter pelo menos 2m de altura. A lâmina gigante nas suas costas devia pesar mais de 50kg. O gigante fitou a intrusa do alto da barreira de guardas./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"- O que é que você quer? – A voz era ríspida, como um trovão./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"- Quero desafiar o senhor da guerra deste território, preciso que lhe façam chegar a minha mensagem./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Todos riram. Aquela mulher devia ser louca. A desafiar um poder semelhante a de um deus./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"- Oh, não é necessário passar mensagem nenhuma, visto que vai morrer muito em breve. – Gritou o gigante./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Os guardas rapidamente correram para os lados, antecipando o ataque do chefe. A gigantesca lâmina cortou o ar levantado folhas e pó por todos os lados. Estranhamente não encontrou resistência quando atingiu o corpo da mulher./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"A poeira baixou e a enorme criatura ficou surpreendida quando viu todos os guardas mortos em ambos os lados da entrada./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Foi com surpresa que sentiu alguém atrás de si, tentou virar-se mas algo estranho aconteceu: o seu corpo virou-se, mas a sua cabeça não acompanhou o movimento./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"- É pena, deixe estar, eu vou-lhe levar a mensagem eu mesma. – Disse Marianne enquanto a cabeça do gigante caía ao chão./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Quando a lâmina rodou à sua frente, Marianne baixou-se rapidamente, aproveitando a poeira, roubou uma das espadas dos guardas, movendo-se como um raio, matou todos e ainda tivera tempo para cortar a cabeça do chefe./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"O acampamento estava deserto, ao que parecia, todos os ocupantes tinham ocorrido à entrada para a receber./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Quando chegou ao centro viu o prisioneiro amarrado ao grosso poste, afinal era uma mulher, de tez escura, nova, 20 e poucos anos. Ao que parecia ela era a escrava sexual dos guardas. Estava em muito mau estado, tinha várias zonas do corpo negras e inchadas, o sangue escorria abundantemente da cabeça e por entre as pernas./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Marianne mal conseguia imaginar o inferno porque aquela mulher tinha passado, não tinha nada para lhe oferecer, apenas a liberdade./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Partiu as correntes que a prendiam ao poste e a mulher caiu desamparada. Marianne amparou-lhe a queda, segurando-a, nos braços./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Com uma voz rouca a escrava balbuciou-lhe umas ténues palavras ao ouvido: - Qu…er..o…ser…fo..r..te…c…om..o….tu… - A seguir desmaiou./p 


End file.
